


A Strange Visit to a Doctor

by FlightsOfFandom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightsOfFandom/pseuds/FlightsOfFandom
Summary: Running around New York on a hot day was never a fun time but today was worse. After passing out you find yourself in a strange building with an even ‘stranger’ person
Kudos: 5





	A Strange Visit to a Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> No Direct Pairing
> 
> I couldn’t help myself with the joke in the title. Left completely gender-neutral. Does contain some cussing, if that’s not your thing. I did already use this prompt for a Star Trek One-Shot, but I am wanting to challenge myself by using the same prompt with different fandoms and try to make it as unique as possible.
> 
> I found this writing prompt @wordfather and went with it.  
> A: Who are you?  
> B: Your doctor.  
> A: Okay, Mr. Doctor, where’s your white coat and other… doctor things?!  
> B: You are aware that… it would be ‘Doctor’… and not ‘Mister Doctor’?  
> A:  
> B:  
> A: Well, sorry if I’m not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings!

New York had been crazy today. Not that it wasn’t crazy all the time anyway, especially after that whole New York incident years ago. Today was the day you had set aside to get all your errands done. It would have been hard enough if everything was normal but there was something about today. Something in the air that made it more miserable than anything you could remember. You had been shoved so hard that you almost feel to the ground many times. You were late for every appointment you had that day. It was a shitty day. It was hot, to the point you felt like you were being roasted alive. As you traveled about the city you tried to take breaks as often as you could and keep drinking water. The closer to noon it got the harder it was to rest at all. You usually found yourself stuck in the middle of a horde of people. Crammed in tight like sardines with no way out, so you were forced to keep walking. It was torture but you didn’t have any other time when you could get these things done.

Being swept along by the current of people you already felt exhausted and it was now noon. You could feel your muscles ache. You didn't have time for it but you had to stop. You pushed your way through the sea of people. Catching elbows and other pointy parts to your body as you walked through. Finally, when you emerged from the crowd you scrambled to found a bench. You pulled out some papers from your bag and started to fan yourself. You took a moment to look around. Several restaurants surrounded you. All the smells finding there way right to your nose. When your stomach growled you had to think back to the last time you had eaten. It was probably this morning but you didn’t have time to stop to rest, let alone stop to eat. So you tried to ignore your stomach’s angry demand for food. You picked yourself back up off the bench. Standing up made your muscles feel worse than before. As you trudged back into a crowd of people you started regretting your short break. You felt light-headed but figured it was just from the hunger and trekked on. Walking a few more blocks your skin started to feel cool and not long after a dizzy spell hit you. You stopped dead in your tracks and closed your eyes tight. You held your head and tried to reorient yourself. It didn't help that people were pushing into you as they walked by, causing the dizziness to get worse. You opened your eyes and stumbled over to the side. You placed your hand against the wall and tried to figure out what was going on with you. Your vision started to blur. You had barely enough time to lower yourself to the ground. Then your vision completely went to black.

When you woke up your head was throbbing. You opened your eyes and moved your hand over them to block out the light. You felt cool still but when you moved your head a damp cloth fell off. You slowly sat up. Looking around you it appeared as if you were in a weird museum of some kind. There were glass cases everywhere with old objects displayed inside. You see movement out of the corner of your eye. When you turn to look you could have sworn you saw a cape, flying on its own. You shake your head and tell yourself that clearly, you were imagining things. You close your eyes for a second while you try to compose yourself. Hearing footsteps makes you open your eyes again. You look up and see a dark-haired man with grey streaks and odd-looking facial hair. When you try to speak your voice comes out hoarse. “Who are you?” The man looks down at you, “A doctor.” He moves his fingers to the pulse point on your neck and looks down at his watch. You tense up when he touches you. Your thoughts are muddled. You weren’t sure this wasn’t some weird hallucination to go along with the flying cape you saw earlier. So in your jumbled state, you speak without thinking about it. “Okay, Mr. Doctor, where’s your white coat and other… doctor things?” You immediately know what you said didn't make a whole lot of sense. He lets out an annoyed sigh, “Why does everyone think that's a normal thing to say?” He removes his hand from your neck. You still couldn’t trust your eyes but it looked like his hands were shaking. With plenty of attitude, he states, “You are aware that it would be ‘Doctor’...” He pauses long enough to give you a disapproving look before he continues. “And not ‘Mister Doctor’?” You scowl at him, not exactly loving the rude tone he had taken with you. As your starting to think clearly again you snip back at him. “Well, sorry if I’m not articulate enough when I wake up in strange surroundings!” He rolls his eyes, acting like you made a bad joke, “If you knew who I am then why did you ask?” You look up at him, extremely confused “I don’t know what you mean. I have no idea who you are.” It seems as though a bright sparkling light appeared behind the doctor. You rub your forehead as you add, “I’m honestly starting to think maybe I died on that sidewalk.” Somehow he got another damp cloth and holds it to your forehead. “Doctor Stephen Strange.” You make a face. The name sounded familiar and you had a feeling you may have heard it on the news. The man continues, “And your not dead thanks to me. Your welcome.” You huff, “Thank you… I guess You don’t have to be such an ass about it.” He shoots you a look, “Saving you from a heatstroke took a lot of time out of my day.” You scoff “I'm sorry me almost dying inconvenienced you.” You grit your teeth and start to stand up, “I'll just leave then.” Right when you stand up, you start to feel dizzy again. Making you fall back down onto the ottoman you had been resting on. He stares down at you, “Unfortunately for both of us you’ll need to rest here for a few hours.” That weird sparkly light appears behind him again and he hands you a bottle of water. He starts walking away as he directs you, “Stay hydrated, don’t move, don't touch anything and try not to faint again.”

This was ridiculous. There was no way you were planning on staying in the same building as this asshole. So you looked around and made sure to gather your things before standing up again. The dizziness came back almost right away but you were so annoyed at this point. You would rather be anywhere but here. You take it one step at a time and make your way to a set of stairs. Right as your about to take a step down your grabbed from behind. You let out a loud yelp before turning around. All you see is a cape, floating right in front of you. Startled you take a step back. When your foot finds no ground you start to fall backward. But, the cape grabs you gently pulling you back up. Once both your feet are on the ground the cape starts more forcefully leading you back to the seat. Bewildered you go along with it and end up sitting down on the ottoman again. You keep an eye on th cape. A corner of the fabric floats up, coming towards you. Unsure of what else to do you flinch away. You feel the fabric pat your head a few times before floating off. You stare down at the ground clearly going insane. Stephen strolls into the room, responding all too slowly to the yelp you emitted earlier, “I said don’t leave.” You look up at him, “What the actual fuck is going on here… did you drug me while I was unconscious?” He seems annoyed that you are even asking that question. “I would have no reason to do that. I would have taken you to the hospital if ‘it’ would have let me.” You freeze, “Wait… you said that like that cape has feelings..." Stephen corrects you, “Cloak of Levitation.” He glares at the cloak as it floats back up, “And for some reason it likes you.” You cross your arms, getting defensive “Maybe because I’m an actual likable person unlike you.” You see the cape mimics your movements as well as your emotions. You watch it move as you do, like some kind of funhouse mirror. Stunned you but lost in thought you ask again, “What is going on here?” Stephen’s eyes stay disapprovingly locked onto his cape as he answers. “You are in the New York Sanctum for the Masters of the Mystic Arts.” You start laughing, “Ohh… You’re like a children’s magician or something.” You reach out to look for the wires that are moving the cape, “It’s a very good prop. You should be nicer though if you work with kids.” As you try to search for the hidden strings the cape slaps your hand away. You pull your hand back. As you do the cape moves, placing itself on Stephen’s back. The doctor’s clothes turn into a costume of some kind. Before you can say anything Stephen once again corrects you, “I am not a Magician. I am the Protector of this Sanctum.” You shake your head, “Ooh kay bud, I think I’m gonna go.” You start grabbing your things wide-eyed. Sure magic is cool. But you started thinking about how trouble follows superheroes around. You didn’t want to be stuck in this building when some sort of monster came looking for Dr.Strange. Stephen doesn’t stop you, encouraging you instead. “Please do. I have a reality to protect.” You just nod and pick up your bag before going to leave. Once again your only able to make it to the stairs before the cloak flies over and hands you something. You take the weird-looking double ring from it, “I don’t think I should take this.” You direct your response to the floating fabric in front of you. Even as you feel Stephen’s eyes bore into you, “That’s not for you” The cloak stays, blocking your way. When you try to give it back the garment refuses to take it. Instead, it starts making a circular motion at you with one of its corners. Stephen appears to have had enough and start making his way over to you. You’re not sure if you did it out of spite or curiosity, or even both. But you slipped the ring on and made a circular motion like the cloak was showing you. After a few rotations, Stephen is ready to take the ring from you. Suddenly golden sparkling light appears in front of your hand. You gasp and the sparkles quickly fade. Stephen shares a look with his cloak before the fabric smugly returns to his shoulders. You stare down at the ring in your hands. You take the ring off and hold it out for Dr.Strange to take back. Dr.Strange pushes your hand away. The words that come out of Stephen’s mouth surprised both him and yourself. They even sounded nicer than anything he has said to you so far, “You should stay. I can teach you.”


End file.
